


Tagged sheets

by Scoby



Series: Reylo feast [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, During Canon, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Humor, One of My Favorites, POV Rey (Star Wars), Sensuality, Sharing a Bed, Stealing a Blanket, The Force Ships It, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoby/pseuds/Scoby
Summary: “You have my blanket”, Rey whispered as loudly and furiously as she dared.“Oh, really? So that’s where it came from. In that case, I guess you have mine. What happened?”“You took it through the Force bond. And I had no choice but to take yours.”
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo feast [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779877
Comments: 15
Kudos: 124





	Tagged sheets

Rey woke up as something fell on her. She had been asleep on her belly and now she could not move as something heavy lay on her left shoulder, squeezing it in its place on her mattress. There was something familiar about the smell of what had fallen on her, something that made her panic.

She opened her eyes and saw that it was as she feared. Kylo Ren had turned in his sleep to his back, and his shoulder had fallen on Rey’s, just because the kriffing Force bond happened to be open exactly at this time of the night.

Rey could not see much from her position, only that his head was slightly dropped to the left towards her. His hair sprawled as a messy cloud around it, and she could see a trail of drool tracing from the corner of his lips up his right cheek, apparently towards where his pillow had just been when he had still been laying on his side.

While waiting for him to turn again to let her free, Rey tried to fall back to sleep. But it was impossible, considering that her right shoulder felt squashed and her right arm was starting to go numb. She wondered how much his whole body weighed when just one shoulder was so crushing.

She considered the possibility of waking him up and asking him to move. They had not connected after she left Crait, and now she was afraid that any new connection would give him the chance to look at her with the same eyes and ask her again to join him. She was not sure if she would have the discipline to say no to him again.

No, waking him up was not worth the risk. There had to be another way. Sooner or later he would have to naturally move in his sleep again.

\- - - - -

And finally it happened. Rey’s shoulder was released as Kylo turned back to his right side. But she felt something else come off besides just his weight. While turning, his hand had grasped Rey’s blanket and pulled it over himself.

Rey silently cursed him. The night air felt shockingly cool on her skin that had just been so comfortable under the blanket. She sat up to have a better look at the situation. Kylo’s both hands were holding the upper corner of the blanket now, and the lower corner had ended up between his thighs.

Trying to stay hopeful and quiet, Rey grabbed the edge of the blanket on her side and tried to carefully pull. The other edge might as well have been stuck under the foot of a bantha.

She weighed her options. The Resistance was running very low on supplies and there were no extra blankets to go around. She might be able to improvise some temporary cover using her clothes, though.

Scanning around the room for ideas, her eyes were caught by a grey bundle around Kylo’s feet. It must be his own blanket that he had kicked off in his sleep. It looked soft and fluffy, just what Rey had been craving for during the cool nights of Ajan Kloss. Luckily he was still touching it with his feet. Had he completely kicked it away, it would have disappeared from Rey's reach.

How much trouble could she get into if the laundry droids discovered that she had a First Order blanket?

With good luck, not much. The Resistance had stolen First Order supplies before, and there was hopefully not an exact bookkeeping of all those items and where each one had come from. One simple blanket might easily pass without attracting attention. She just hoped that the First Order did not use any dedicated tags on the Supreme Leader's bedding.

She reached for an edge popping out of the grey mass. It felt just as soft and fluffy as it looked like. Carefully, she slipped it out of the mild entanglement with Kylo’s bare feet.

The gaps between his first and second toes were huge. Rey could probably fit her thumb in it without him noticing, if she would just dare to try. That gap in his left foot was where the final corner of the blanket was caught in. When Rey pulled the corner slowly out from between the toes, Kylo made a slight swaying movement, but still did not wake up.

Relieved, Rey laid her body back down and indulgently covered herself with his blanket. It was heavenly. All the coolness of the air was gone. She was wrapped into the warmth of Kylo’s body that still lingered in the fillings, mixed with her own that quickly accumulated under it.

The fabric was so soft that she had to sway her legs a bit from side to side, just to feel more of its touch. And the whole blanket smelled like Kylo Ren. Except not much like the leather that dominated his day-time smell, which Rey was most used to. This was probably some kind of soap with an earthy scent, mixed with some of his sweat and drool – Kylo’s night-time smell, which was far more pleasant.

Rey turned to her side with her back to Kylo Ren and decided to forget that he was there. Only focusing on her own sweet cocoon inside this other-worldly blanket, she fell into delicious sleep.

\- - - - -

In the morning, Rey was alone in her bed again, without the slightest motivation to get up. She knew how chilly the morning air was and could already feel it on her face. She would much rather spend the whole morning under this warm fluffiness that she had stolen last night.

But she knew that not showing up for the morning briefing could get her into more trouble than just possessing a First Order blanket. So she kept herself carefully wrapped in the blanket as she staggered around room to pick up her clothes. She gathered them all under the blanket, which she formed into a cosy nest where she could dress up with minimum exposure to the air outside of it. Still, as long as possible, she lingered inside it with her clothes on, trying to store up enough heat to take her through the morning hours until the heat of the day would kick in.

As she finally had to leave for the briefing, she laid the blanket on the bed and slightly straightened it. Then she noticed it, a little tag close to the bottom corner of the sheet:

RESERVED FOR THE SUPREME LEADER

Kriff. There was no way she could let the Resistance laundry see this. Next time she met Kylo Ren, she would have to face him and insist that they swap their blankets back. She felt equally reluctant to do both.

\- - - - -

They met next time a couple of days later, in a situation where Rey would have least wished for it. She was helping herself to the lunch buffet when Kylo Ren appeared behind the steaming soup bin.

“Smells good”, he said, almost casually if that was possible for Kylo Ren. Then, apparently realizing that Rey must be with other people, he fell silent, just waiting for a signal from her if she was ready to talk.

Rey passed her bowl to Finn in the line next to her and asked: “Could you please take this to the table for me? I’ll be right behind you.” Thankfully, Finn took it, just giving Rey the look that said that she was weird but that he was too used to her weirdness to care.

With her eyes, Rey signaled Kylo to follow, as she walked towards the door at the end of the hall. She hoped that wherever he was, the arrangement of the corridors and rooms would allow him to follow as far as she needed to go to not be seen and heard.

She had not even made it properly out of hearing distance from the final table when Kylo said: “Rey, I can’t follow you further. I have a blank wall right here.”

Rey took a couple of steps backward so that Kylo could fit himself between her and his wall, while she could still keep her back towards the crowd. As subtly as she could, she gestured him with her hand to bend down so that she could whisper in his ear without being heard in the closest table.

Almost feeling Finn’s stare on her back, Rey continued the movement of her hand to pretend that she had been just about to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. But Kylo had understood and bowed his head down, bringing his left ear close to Rey’s lips, tips of raven hair brushing softly over her nose.

Rey could easily smell him now, the leather of his clothes and under that, slightly sweet-tinted sweat and something earthy, just like in the blanket that had kept her so warm and snug for the past three nights. But she could not let that interfere, as she was here to get rid of it. And she did not know how much time she would have before the bond would close.

“You have my blanket”, Rey whispered as loudly and furiously as she dared.

“Oh, really? So that’s where it came from. In that case, I guess you have mine. What happened?”

“You took it through the Force bond. And I had no choice but to take yours.” Rey still tried to sound stern, but she noticed that Kylo’s body started to shake with a hint of laughter that he was striving to hold back.

“I’m sorry”, he managed to say. “I didn’t know I could do it. I’ve never… slept with anyone else, you see.”

He burst into an open laugh. Apparently he was alone, or then his officers and stormtroopers did not care if they saw the Supreme Leader laugh by himself for no reason.

Seeing Kylo Ren laugh for the first time made Rey want to do the same. But people could still see her from the lunch tables. And she had a mission to accomplish.

“We have to swap them back. Can you follow me to my room and bring my blanket there?”

“I don’t know. Try to take me there first. If I can make it there myself, I can probably get a droid to bring your blanket.”

Rey walked back across the hall and to the corridor that led to her room. Kylo followed her, sometimes taking a small sidetrack or walking around something, but this time he could make it all the way.

“So this is my room”, Rey said, finally relaxing a bit when being able to close the door behind them. “Where are you now?”

“Interesting… I’m on our command deck. But it’s ok, the officers are still out for lunch for at least ten more minutes. I can get a droid to bring your blanket here.”

Rey made a mental note that once they would build up a proper fleet again, this point of the day would be the right time to strike. Like guessing her thoughts, Kylo added: “Just so you know, we change the lunch hour every day, just in case somebody would leak it to the Resistance.”

Then she heard him give orders to a droid to bring him a blanket from his bed. She imagined how it would look like – a little droid, possibly like BB-8 but black, would roll through the corridors with a folded blanket on its head, making its way towards the command deck, stormtroopers shrugging their armored shoulders as it speeded past them.

They waited for the droid to arrive first in silence, until he asked, surprisingly with a somewhat shy expression on his face and in his voice:  
“So... how have you been?”

What was Rey supposed to answer? Was this his way of scouting for intel? Rey tried to stick to something as neutral as she could think of at the moment.

“I’m ok. At least I’ve been sleeping well for the past few nights. Your blanket turned out to be really good.”

“Really?” Kylo sounded like genuinely surprised. “For me it’s been too hot. That’s probably the reason why I kicked it off in my sleep and grabbed yours. With that one I've had no problems with the heat.”

“If you’re trying to hint that we should keep our blankets this way, I can tell you right away that we can’t. Yours has a Supreme Leader tag on it. If I take it to the laundry here, I’ll be caught having a connection with you. And mine is tagged with the Resistance symbol. Who knows if you’ll get in trouble with the laundry over there, too.”

Kylo looked like he was fighting back a laugh again. But he managed to get himself serious and said:

“There is another way.”

From the tone of his voice, Rey knew where he was heading to and started already resisting: “I know what you’re going to say. Please don’t go this way again. You’re going to ask me to join you, let go of the Resistance and First Order and just rule the galaxy with you without caring about tags on sheets. But that’s a path where I can’t follow you. I have made my choice. I stand with…”

“Rey”, Kylo interrupted with a calm voice, now picking up Rey’s blanket from somewhere next to him where it had been delivered. “I was going to suggest this.”

He turned the blanket in his hands until the opening at the bottom of the sheet was on top. Then he put his had in and grabbed the edge of the inner blanket. With the other hand, he pulled off the sheet around it and handed it towards Rey.

“Let’s just swap the sheets. The inner blankets are without tags. You can keep mine and I can keep yours and we can both be happier, right?”

Rey tried to look like she was critically considering his offer. But she could not hide her relief. With ecstatic joy, she stripped the sheet out of the sweet and fluffy blanket underneath that she had already been prepared to miss for the rest of the war, possibly for the rest of her life.

They just had time to exchange the sheets and say a brief _thank you_ before the bond closed and Rey was left in her room and Kylo Ren on the command deck, both holding their favorite blanket and sheet.

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this instead of sleeping!  
> Hope you enjoyed it, too <3  
> Let me know in the comments if you did


End file.
